


the double dare chronicles

by knightsten



Category: waterparks - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Kinks, M/M, Multi, plums, the result of me being too tired to function
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsten/pseuds/knightsten
Summary: what do you do when your plane crashes on a deserted island? you fuck! and then you D I E - written january 23





	1. plum island

so yeah, geoff, awsten, and otto are on a plane.

and that plane is crashing.

eVerything is FUCKING GOING TO CHAOS aND everyone is dead except for geoff awsten n otto bc they're the only important ones

the plane rapidly shot down to to the pacifist ocean and SPLASH they crashed into the water

geoff was the first to get to the surface of the water

"oh nOOOOO MI SUITCASES" geoff wailed and cried. but then he was crying and starting drowning but luckily austin night was their to save him xD

"I GOTCHU BBY" awstin scremed like teh smol bean he is cuz smol beans dont scream they screm xDDDDD

he grabbed jeffry and found a piece of debris for geoff to floaft on like in titanic speaking of titanic thERE WAS ENOUGH FUCKING ROOM FOR BOTH OF THEM BUT I GUESS IF JACK COULDNT SEE THAT HE DESERVED TO BE LET GO ANyways

geffy floated on the wood plank thing from the plane and austin held onto goofs hands

"WHERES OTTER BAB" geoff screeched like a pigeon and awsten scremed

:I GOTTA GO GET OTTER" so he dove back into that water like fuckin michael phelps and saved otto

thy all found a boat and paddled to a land mass that was right there they were just dum so tey didnt see it earlier

geoff stepped onto the island first

"bitch tf" he stepped otnoo,,,,

A P LU M ??? ? ? ? ?

"YO I WANNA WRITE A FUCKIN SONG" awsten said

"K BRUH" otto said and dabb\ed XDDDDD

so awsten rote it

I wanna live life with heavy '11 vibes  
We didn't have approval before label signs  
Multiple times  
I can't wait for the complaints  
About cut vocals and pop  
'Cause y'all are stuck in the past  
And I've got a crystal ball

"Nobody wants to hear you cry about your breakup, so drop it."  
Well, that's fine too because I'm fucking sick of talking about it  
Let's talk about shows and ghosts and shows and clothes   
designs and shows and shows..(okay I think you might be right)

See, I'm like you without good moods and  
My cave's my room where I'll cave too  
Yeah, I'm like you without good moods  
And you'll be sorry when you come to

Lose your mind

I treat walking the plank  
Like I'm jumping off a diving board  
Listening to The Latest Plague  
I breathe nostalgia until I'm bored  
I can't just give a love song  
Without a bitter aftertaste  
I'm afraid to dive headfirst  
And crack my brain out of it's cage

It's harder than it should be  
For me to be straightforward  
Like even when I did  
I couldn't tell her I adored her  
Which I know is messed up  
And I know I messed up  
But at least I 'fessed up  
Now of course it's too late

See, I'm like you without good moods and  
My cave's my room where I'll cave too  
Yeah, I'm like you without good moods  
And you'll be sorry when you come to

Lose your mind

I could live on a life raft next to you  
I would swim if it keeps me close to you  
If you fall I'll swim right back to you  
I could live on a life raft next to you

I've been building this island every day  
Waiting for the right time to get away  
Every day, I'm more numb to the Sad Game  
So I'll just live on this island until I break

See, I'm like you without good moods and  
My cave's my room where I'll cave too  
Yeah, I'm like you without good moods  
And you'll be sorry when you come to

Lose your mind

I could live on a life raft next to you  
I would swim if it keeps me close to you  
If you fall I'll swim right back to you  
I could live on a life raft next to you

I've been building this island every day  
Waiting for the right time to get away  
Every day, I'm more numb to the Sad Game  
So I'll just live on this island until I break

 

  
"WOOOOOOOOO" geoff and otto wheezed

k dods les go to bed" all three said in unison *que spiderman picutre*

so they built a house with their magical powers

"oshit bois i only built two rooms and two beds" otto sadly said.

"tis okay thee otto, for i and sir geoff winging shall share a bed to spare your troubles" suddenly british awsten said

"hahahhhahahaha" otter laughed and retreated into the room

geoff and awsten went to there bed and laid there for a wheel

"I'm whoreney" jeff said

"ok" austin said and fell asleep

"HEY DID YOU NOT HEAR ME" geoff shook awsten awakje

"stahp i coulda dropped my croissant bithc" awsten whined

"please can we do the fucc" goof asked

"fine. awsten agreed"

so then they fucc

and jeff sapped

bUT

right before he sapped

he was like

"hey dawg better make use of those plums cause iVE GOT A PLUM KINK"

awsten was confused but realized oH NO HE HAD A PLUM KINK TOO

so geoff made awsten succ a plum while they fuck

so yeh then jeff sapp

and turns out the walls were nonexistent so poor otto had to watch the entire thing

wELL


	2. little violence

The sound of soft waves closing in on the shore outside the hut awoke Awsten but not his fuck buddy, Geoff.

Awsten opened his eyes and slowly but eventually sat up. He turned his head to see Geoff still asleep. He looked peaceful like he hadn't confessed to a plum kink the previous night.

The corners of Awsten's mouth pulled up into a smile and he felt his heart tingle with affection. He layed back down next to Geoff and stared at him.

Awsten closed his eyes again, knowing very well that he wasn't going to fall asleep again even though some of last night's fatigue had seeped over into the morning as well.

A sharp inhale was followed by a soft and groggy "hey" from Geoff. Awsten's lids slid open again and he was back to looking at Geoff.

Geoff's eyes were still closed but his breathing had picked up significantly. Awsten replied to him with a "good morning" as Geoff's eyes finally fluttered open.

A smile appeared on his face as did Awsten's. Geoff's greasy hair fell into his eyes as he sat up and swung his legs over the bed.

Awsten got up too and soon they were both in the kitchen making breakfast. Geoff was making oat pancakes for some reason, who the hell puts oats in food they aren't even that good, and Awsten was making a plum soufflé.

Otto walked in and rubbed his eyes. He saw Awsten and Geoff making food and he got mad.

"sCREEEEEEEE" he yelled and jumped onto the counter

"whAT THE F U CK? ??" assten screamed and picked up a pan

"CHILL OUT DUDE" geff said

otto screeched once more and jumped out the window.

everything was quiet.

"What the hell was that?!" Awsten exclaimed, confused because Otto had never acted in such a manner before.

"I don't know, maybe he snorted some plum cocaine?" Geoff suggested. Awsten shrugged his shoulders and they went back to making breakfast.

Meanwhile, Otto was running around the island on all fours like a gorilla, searching for an escape.

Plums littered the island's sandy ground and were shaded by large plum trees. Otto's balled fists smashed some of the plums and left orange goop on his hands.

Soon, he arrived at a cave that was entirely built of plums. Otto cautiously stomped inside.

"uH it's yA BOI, UHHhhHh,, SKINNY PENIS" otto vaped into the hole

"WHATS UP FUCKER" sa being screamed back maybe a p L UM !? ?

"BIIIIIIIIIIIITXH" otto cRIED AND RAN INTO THAT FUCKIN CAVE

HE MET THE PLUM KING

"DAMN U FINEE" PLUM KING TOLD OTTO

OTTO SMIRKED

DEY FUCC

DEY SUCC

AND YHEN OTTO HAd a mental breakdown

"i just,, loVe him so GODDAMN MUCH I WANT TO RIP MY HEART OUT AND FORCE HIM TO EAT IT" otto sobbed

"do it bby" plum king whispered

otto smiles

"but here's my advice 2 u: use mah buddy to kidnap that fucker" succ king suggested

"HOO???" otto owl owled.

plum king took out his skinny penis

"take him,

his name is little violence"


	3. made in america

"good morning husband" awsten said to geoff

"good morning wife" geoff said back

i'm sorry the fucking 50 shades of grey or whatever commercial is annoying me i HATE IT

anyways

jeff and awsten finished eating breakfast

"bruh lets have a dance party" austin said

"no that's gay 😩" geoff said

"but we're gay" awsten replies

"true that" geoff said

"what do you wanna listen to" awsten asked

"you know who. the legendary band hat everyone loves" geoff said

"you don't mean..." awsten said in awe.

"yes."

suspense.

awsten blared the song geoff was mentioning.

the iconic-

bewitched by blood on the dance floor

they 🅱️opped and sang along

they had a gud time

me gusta

they were happy

were is past tense

all of sudden a bOULDER CAME SHOOTING FROM THE SKY

BAM IT CRASHED INTO THEIR MAKESHFT HUT

KT WAS GOD PUNISHING THEM FOR LISTENING TO BOTDF

luckily they didn't die but their speaker did thank god

"o no" geoff said

then to make matters worse because i hate myself OTTO CAME BACK

"OTTO BB YR BAC" awsten said

"wow so did last night mean nOtHiNg to you??? you said you loved me as you loved mi coconuts,, does it all mean nothing?? liek if u cri everytiem" geoff sobbed

"no i love you shut up" awsten said and directed back to otto.

otto was riding a plum and no not like sex ew like a horse eW

"AUTOMOBILE WYD FICKER😆😆😆😆" awstenXDed

otto screeched like a monkey and charged for awsten or geoff

then they saw what otto has behind him

it was   

 

and because i have to go and don't feel like writing more i'm leaving it on acliffhanger and not updating for liek a month bc fuck you hahahaha i'm sorry i love u don't hate me


	4. royal

sorry i keep forgetting to update this i really hate blood on the dance floor but i'm suffering for the 2 readers

-

 

behind otto was a pLuM aRmY

 

-

ok here's your monthly update bye blood on the dance floor makes me vomit


End file.
